If You're Here
by Selenia Kagene
Summary: Sakura mencintai seseorang yang tidak sama dengan dirinya. Siapakah seseorang itu? :c:Selenia Kagene


**Disclaimer : Naruto [c] Masashi Kishimoto**

**Lyric [c] Kea**

**Title : If You're Here**

**Rate : T**

**Warning : OOT! OOC! typos ~**

**Summary : **Sakura mencintai seseorang yang tidak sama dengan dirinya. Siapakah seseorang itu?

* * *

><p><em>Ting. Tong. Ting. Tong.<em>

Bel tanda istirahat berbunyi. Seketika, ruang kelas di sekolah Konoha High School terbuka lebar dan murid-murid berhamburan keluar kelas. Banyak yang bergerombol, apalagi yang cewek, pergi ke kantin untuk sekadar menggosip gosip terbaru, atau bercerita panjang lebar. Sedangkan yang cowok ada yang asyik memainkan bola basket, bisbol, atau pun sepak bola.

Semuanya asyik pada kesibukannya sendiri― kecuali seseorang yang tengah duduk termenung di dalam kelas.

Mata _jade_ milik orang― gadis tersebut menatap keluar jendela, ke arah pohon raksasa yang tumbuh kokoh jauh dari sekolahan ini.

_"Kamu tahu 'kan pohon itu katanya bekas tempat pembantaian dulu?"_

Gadis tersebut teringat percakapan teman sekelasnya yang pernah duduk di bangku yang sekarang diduduki ini yang kebetulan berada tepat di dekat jendela.

_"Ya! Aku sering sekali dengar dari _ji-san_ku."_

_"Ih, ngeri deh!"_

_"Kamu tahu enggak yang menjadi korban pembantaian siapa aja?"_

_"Memang siapa?"_

Pemilik manik _jade _tersebut berusaha mengingat percakapan kemarin. Dan―

_"Putra dari pemilik perusahaan terkaya yang setara dengan Namikaze Corporation! Kamu tahu 'kan? Itu tuh!"_

Gadis itu menghela napas.

_"U-uchiha Corporation?"_

'Sepertinya aku pernah mendengar nama itu,' pikir gadis tersebut. Ia pun meraih buku Biologi tebal yang berada di lacinya.

'Belajar, Sakura. Jangan memikirkan masalah apapun.'

**Haruno Sakura**, adalah siswi yang paling terkenal, disayang, dan dibanggakan sekolah Konoha High School. Gadis dengan sepasang mata berwarna _jade_ dan rambut _pink _bak _bubble gum _itu sangat mencolok di kalangan para remaja.

Selain menjadi 'seorang bintang' di sekolahnya, ia pernah menjadi penyanyi terkenal di Jepang. Karena sebuah alasan, ia berhenti menjadi penyanyi dan pilih menjadi murid biasa yang sama-sama biasa dengan teman-temannya yang lain.

.

Lepas sekolah, Sakura berniat mendatangi pohon yang dibilang angker tersebut. Hanya berbekal rasa penasaran, ia berjalan mendekati pohon yang sedari tadi memenuhi kepalanya. Bagaikan magnet, pohon― atau sesuatu menarik Sakura untuk datang ke arahnya.

Sampai jarak yang sangat dekat, Sakura mengamati dengan detail keadaan pohon tersebut.

Sangat kokoh, batangnya berwarna coklat kemerahan seperti darah, daun-daun yang banyak bergesek dengan irama yang pas, dan yang terpenting, di sini sangat sepi senyap.

Hanya burung-burung kecil yang lewat dengan suara kecilnya. Itu pun hanya beberapa.

Sakura menyenderkan punggungnya pada batang pohon tersebut. Mengamati sekolahnya yang terlihat dari kejauhan.

_"shizukana shizukana mori no oku de_

_kasukani kirameku furubita kagami ni_

_ chiisaku chiisaku fureta boku wa..._

_kimi no basho sono sekai boku to onaji keshiki_

_ kimi no basho onaji sora tada watashi dake soko ni inai_

_futari wo wakatsu kono kagami no_

_ mukougawa onaji basho bokura utau.."_

Sakura bernyanyi dengan sangat merdu. Seketika, angin bertiup dengan cepat, namun terasa hangat. Membuat dedaunan bergesek-gesek lagi. Tepat setelah mulut Sakura tertutup, sepi melanda.

"Sudah kuduga, tidak ada apa-apa di sini." Gumam Sakura pelan. _Tep_―

"..?.."

Gadis berambut _pink _itu menoleh ke belakang. Hanya ada selembar daun yang terjatuh tertiup angin. Mata _jade_nya berputar bosan.

"Tidak ada apa-apa," bisiknya.

"_Kata siapa tidak ada apa-apa?_"

"..!.."

Sakura menoleh ke depan. Sama saja, tidak ada siapa-siapa. Hanya daun yang terjatuh, seperti saat ia menoleh ke belakang. Ia menarik napas dalam-dalam. _Tidak ada apa-apa!_

"_Jangan sembunyikan ketakutanmu, _Pinky."

Oke, kali ini darah Sakura berdesir. Mukanya memucat. Ia sangat yakin, dia telah mendengar seseorang berkata tersebut. Matanya menatap batang tubuh sang pohon.

"Haha, jangan bercanda. Tidak mungkin pohon bisa berbicara! Seperti dongeng saja," tawanya garing sambil menyentuh pohon tersebut. _GREP!_

"..ah?" Wajah Sakura pucat pasi sekarang, saat ia merasakan tangannya digenggam oleh sesuatu yang dingin. _I-itu!_

"Eh? Tangan!" Jerit Sakura kaget melihat telapak tangan yang menggenggamnya muncul dari batang pohon. Mata Sakura berkaca-kaca. "Huaa! Aku mohon jangan sakiti aku! Aku mohon!" Sifat di balik _tsundere_nya mulai keluar. Demi melihat tangan tersebut, Sakura menutup mata _jade_nya. Ketakutan.

Gadis _bubble gum _itu hendak menangis, dan berharap genggaman tangan aneh itu mengendor dan ia bisa melarikan diri. Tetapi?

"_Hahaha, jangan menangis, _Pinky. _Aku sama sekali tidak ingin menyakitimu,_" pemilik tangan yang menggenggam tangan Sakura berkata. Kalimat itu sama sekali tidak berpengaruh pada gadis yang sebenarnya penakut itu. Ia tetap memejamkan matanya. Enggan melihat apa yang ada di depannya.

"_Hei hei, sudah kubilang. Aku sama sekali tidak akan menyakitimu._" Ucapnya. Sakura tidak peduli. Ia masih ketakutan setengah mati.

"_Dan aku tidak akan menakutimu. Sekarang, cepat buka matamu dan jangan anggap aku ini apa!_" Perintah pemilik tangan tersebut. Kali ini, Sakura menurut demi mendengar suara _baritone_ yang ia anggap menakutkan itu. Mata _jade_nya sedikit demi sedikit terbuka.

"Eh?" Sakura mengerjab-ngerjab tidak percaya. Ia mendapati seorang pemuda yang bisa ia nilai tampan― sangat tampan di depannya. Rambut _raven_ bergaya _chicken butt_ memberi kesan keren, wajah dingin, dan manik _onyx_ yang menjadi pelengkap wajah tampan tersebut.

"_Sudah kubilang, aku tidak akan menakutimu_." Ujar pemuda tersebut. Sakura yang masih sedikit kaget menelan ludahnya.

"S-sebenarnya kamu ini apa?" Tanya gadis tersebut dengan suara bergetar. Pemuda di depannya tertawa renyah.

"_Jangan ketakutan. Aku ini manusia sepertimu, walau wujudku seperti ini._" Jawabnya. Sakura mengerutkan dahi. _Apa arti 'wujudku seperti ini'?_

"Maksudmu?" Tanya Sakura dengan alis kanan yang terangkat. Pemuda di depannya menggerutu. "_Dasar lola! Aku ini sebenarnya hantu_―"

"Apa? Kyaaa!" Sakura menjerit lagi dan bersiap berlari meninggalkan tempat yang tabu (menurutnya) tersebut. Namun, sesuatu menghentikannya.

"_Hei hei, tunggu dulu!_" Pemuda tersebut menggenggam lengan Sakura. Dan ini yang membuat Sakura bingung. Bagaimana bisa seorang― hah seorang?― bisa menggenggam lengan manusia?

"_Jangan pergi_. _Aku ingin kau di sini dulu, menemaniku._" Ujarnya dengan nada memelas. Dan sukses membuat darah Sakura berdesir lagi.

'Ya Tuhan, tolong jangan beri aku cobaan lagi! Cukup sampai ini saja cobaanku!' Di dalam hati Sakura menjerit dengan sangat keras, sedangkan di hadapan _makhluk aneh _di depannya ini, ia hanya bisa tersenyum tertahan demi melihat _makhluk aneh_ yang aneh ini.

* * *

><p><strong>TO BE CONTINUED..~<strong>

**Author** : Ayeee.! XD

Akhirnya bisa buat panpik juaaa.. XDD #nari-nari di depan PC#

Yang saya tag ataupun tidak saya tag, mohon dibaca dan direview yaa :3

Saya masih sangat newbie dan ingin _senpai-senpai _mengajari saya =w=d

Anyway, ARIGATOGOZAIMACHUU~


End file.
